Nyuu's Nightmare
by ShottySnipa417
Summary: Somewhat Elfen Lied/Dark Knight crossover. Nyuu encounters her first nightmare. Who will comfort her in the aftermath of it all? Please review! I would really appreciate it since it's my first fanfic!
1. The Dream

Elfen Lied/ Dark Knight Crossover (somewhat).** I do not own anything related to the Elfen Lied or the Batman franchises (if I didn't tell you this, the Batman will hunt me down and run me over with his bat-mobile…), so everyone knows... **

Please note that this is my first ever fan-fiction, so it may not appeal to most, with the somewhat short sentences and all, but I'll try my best to create a humorous yet somewhat scary story. This is planned on being two chapters, but if I get good enough reviews, and a certain amount of requests, I just might make a sequel. Anyways, enjoy!

_Nyuu's Nightmare:_

The "Dream"

It was a dark and stormy night (lol at clichéd beginning). You can hear the loud drops of rain and the noisy gusts of wind outside the Kaede Inn. A perfect setting for a nightmare to loom around a home…

Inside the Kaede Inn, one innocent Nyuu sleeps to her heart's content. You can see the cute grin on her face as she begins to dream what was right now a pleasant dream.

In Nyuu's dream, she is happily running along with Kohta through a field of bright pink flowers. Kohta stops for a moment and begins to pick a batch of what was supposed to be the most beautiful flowers from all over the field to hand to Nyuu.

Nyuu sees the flowers and runs at Kohta to give him the biggest hug she has ever given him. Kohta smiles and kisses Nyuu on the forehead.

"Kohta!" she blissfully exclaims and kisses him back. However, as she backs away from Kohta to pick up the flowers, she notices at the tops of each flower, a fuse is burning, like bombs. No wait; they were bombs!

"Nyuu!!" she screams at Kohta to make him let go of the bombs, but he continues to hold on to them with an evil grin on his "face". The bombs explode and Kohta's "body parts" go flying in every direction. The explosions then trigger a change to the scenery; Nyuu's now on the fiery, terrorized streets of Gotham City.

"No! Kohta! Kohta! Kohta!!!!!!!!"

Just as Kohta explodes, what was revealed inside "Kohta" was the Joker!

"MWA-HAHA-HAHAHAAAA"

He grabs Nyuu's arm extremely hard and pulls her close to him, holding a knife near her mouth. If you've seen the Dark knight previously, you'll know what happens next.

"You look nervous… is it the scars?" he gravely asks, still with that evil grin when he was "Kohta".

"Kohta!!!! Help!!!!!" Nyuu screams as she desperately tries to break free from the clutches of the Joker.

"Hey!" the Joker hisses, grabbing her even harder than before. "Look at me….LOOK AT ME!"

Nyuu, succumbing to his ferocity, slowing looks up at her captor, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Nyuu….." she mumbles in fear and pain from his grip.

"SHUT UP!" the Joker ferociously yells at Nyuu. "I want you to be a littlebit _happier _than you are right now". You can almost taste the venom dripping from his mouth as he says "happier" with his fearsome Heath Ledger (R.I.P.) voice.

"So…" he slowly begins. "LET'S PUT A _SMILE_ ON THAT FACE!"

The knife slowly moves toward Nyuu's mouth. In a state of unbearable fear, she screams.

"KOHTAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Her eyes then begin to see white as she immediately wakes up; now back in her room; still with tears in her eyes.

"Nyuu…ny-ny-nyuuuuuuuu…" She buries her head in her pillow and softly begins to cry. Poor Nyuu…

After a half an hour, she tries to go back to sleep, but is afraid that the Joker will appear again. She looks at the clock: 30 minutes after midnight. She quietly gets out of her bed and leaves her room. She then stealthily heads to the one room where she hopes to find the most comfort she could ever ask for…

_To be continued…_

End of Part 1. Please review my story. I would like some constructive, peacefully stated criticism if there's any to give. However, when you're criticizing, please do not be too harsh toward me…it's only my first story. See you next time on part 2!


	2. The Dream Kohta's Version

Hello everyone! I'm back, and ready for the continuation of _Nyuu's Nightmare_! This next chapter ended up being a little longer than the first, so enjoy! =)

**As a reminder, I do not own Elfen Lied or Dark Knight.**

_Nyuu's Nightmare:_

The "Dream" "Kohta's Version"

Nyuu had been successful in her stealthy approach toward her one comfort zone: Kohta's room. She didn't want to wake anyone up, so she doesn't have to go back to her room where the "Joker" might reside. No one else in the Kaede Inn or anywhere else in the world can make her feel safer and more content than the one person that she loves the most. After all, he was in her dream; and he kissed her!

She silently opens the door and tiptoes her way towards Kohta's bed. He is sound asleep with his own satisfied grin on his face; not like the evil one in Nyuu's dream before, of course. What she doesn't know is that Kohta is also dreaming, and this one starts out to be a nice one, as well.

Ironically, Kohta also starts out in a large field of brightly pink flowers (a weird setting for a boy to be thinking of, huh…). Nyuu just so happens to also be right next to him, just like in Nyuu's dream. Also, similarly, they both run across the field happily next to each other.

However, this time around, they stumble upon a large oak tree in the center of the field and the couple stands right in front of the base of it, staring at each other with lovey-dovey eyes (Kohta apparently loves romance movies…)

"Oh Nyuu", Kohta softly begins with each word bursting from his soul. "I thought I would never be able to build enough confidence to say this, but I believe I can finally say it! I love you! All I ever think of everyday is you, ever since you first came to the inn".

Nyuu lovingly stares into his eyes, with eyes sparkling like the sun's rays on a lake in the morning.

"Kohta, kiss", Nyuu says to him to get him to kiss her.

As Kohta leans in to blissfully kiss her, a forceful hand is suddenly grabbing Nyuu and pulling her away from him.

"AAAAAH! KOHTA!" Nyuu shouts at the top of her lungs as her captor is dragging her away.

"NYUU!" Kohta screams as he's chasing after Nyuu and her kidnapper. "DON'T WORRY, NYUU! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

However, as he was about to rescue Nyuu, she and the crook disappear as the scene once again changes.

The setting is once again in Gotham City, no doubt about it, but this time, instead on the streets, the setting is now inside one of the floors of a collapsed building where it looks like it had been blown up.

"Kohta!! Help!!" After hearing this, he finds that Nyuu and her captor are standing near the edge of a broken balcony, where she and the kidnapper can easily fall to their death.

When the captor forcefully shoves Nyuu out of the way, it is revealed that her captor is no other than Harvey Two-Face.

"Hello there, Kohta is it?" Harvey asks, showing his teeth from his half-burnt side of his face, making Kohta get shivers down his spine. "Do you love this girl? Ever imagine what it'd be like to listen to her die?"

"What?!" Kohta screams, bewildered. "Why do you have to kill Nyuu?! She never did anything to you!"

"Her capture was all based on chance, just like my wife-to-be Rachel had when she died!" Harvey explains with anger and hatred in his voice. "I could've grabbed you and it would've been the other way around. However, I find it more amusing to show a man such as yourself to see how it really feels to lose a woman you love the most".

Kohta then rushes towards Harvey in an attempt to stop him from killing Nyuu, but is stopped by a revolver pointed to his face.

"Don't move a step closer, or you'll die", Harvey warns Kohta with venom in his voice.

"Please, don't punish her…punish me!" Kohta begs. "Please let her live!"

"One can't earn their chances." Harvey takes out a coin from his pocket. "The world is cruel, and the only morality in a cruel world, is chance. Unbiased, unprejudiced…fair. Nyuu, if that's her name, has the same chance Rachel had before she died… a 50/50. OK, let's start with you, Kohta. Heads, you get to live. Tails, _you die_." The way he said "you die" scared the living daylights out of poor Kohta.

Harvey then flips the coin: heads.

"Lucky man", he smirks. "Let's see now if Nyuu has the same amount of luck as you do."

Harvey then flips the coin once again…

Suddenly, Kohta begins to feel a sense of transformation in his body just before Harvey flipped the coin. When he begins to sense a possible sign of death to a love one nearby in his dreams, this event happens. It's his dream super-power! (Yup… I know it sounds lame, but I know you at least once dreamt that you had a super-power.)

His body begins to light up and he slowly turns into a fearsome predator, one that Kohta has been frequently calling it in his dreams "the Terror from the Kaede Inn": AlloKohtasaurus.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the dinosaur screams loudly as he rushes towards Harvey and; since the coin landed on tails; just as Harvey was about to pull the trigger, the AlloKohtasaurus first bites Harvey, shakes him around in his mouth like a ragdoll until nearly all of his bones had been distorted and broken, and then he throws him to the ground and pushes Harvey off the balcony with his massive head with the force of a freight train, forcing him to fall to the ground from a bone-chilling 7 story high drop!

"Kohta!" Nyuu happily cheers. "Yay Kohta!"

The AlloKohtasaurus triumphantly roars his victory screech, and turns back to the original human form. (What a heck of a wish for Kohta to have to turn into a ferocious meat-eating dinosaur…)

"Yay Kohta! Kohta. Kohta… _Kohta…. Kohta…."_

_To be concluded…_

To clarify what the last line is all about, Kohta's dream is slowly ending for him. Anyways, I know I said before it would be only two chapters, but I've decided to extend it to three chapters long! So see you next time on the conclusion of _Nyuu's Nightmare!_


	3. The Comfort Factor

Hello everyone. Once again I'm back and here for the conclusion for _Nyuu's Nightmare._

**Once again as a reminder I do not own Elfen Lied or the Dark Knight.**

_Nyuu's Nightmare_

The "Comfort Factor"

Back in real life, Nyuu had been trying to get Kohta to wake up all along what was supposed to be her cheers in Kohta's dream. She had also been on top of him ever since, tapping him on his chest as he sleeps and repeating his name. In one final effort to wake him up, Nyuu gets closer to his face so she can reach his ears to say his name one last time.

However, as she moves forward, Kohta's own dream finally comes to an end and he slowly wakes up. To his unexpected surprise, Nyuu's large, cute eyes are staring directly into his own eyes, only centimeters distance from his own face.

"Ummmph….wh-…wha—GHAAAAH!"

"AHHHH! Nyuu! Nyuu!" she quietly reacts in whispers to his shocking reaction. She quickly covers his mouth and somehow is able to calm him down right after that. Who knew she had such quick reflexes?

"Nyuu, what are you-_yaaaawn_-what are you doing in my room anyways?" Kohta tiredly asks. "And what are you doing _on top of me_?!"

"Kohta, Nyuu scared. Nyuu sleep here."

"What happened, Nyuu? Did you have a bad dream?" he asks.

"Kohta, mean clown come kill Nyuu. Mean clown come make Nyuu _smile_!" Nyuu begins to cry in fear as she's saying this.

"Oh no…" Kohta finally realizes that both he and Nyuu had a nightmare both pertaining to the movie _The Dark Knight_. They had recently rented the movie and had just finished watching it right before going to sleep a few hours earlier. Kohta assumed Nyuu had a nightmare about the Joker, who she hated the most in the movie while watching with him, while he himself had a nightmare about Harvey Two-Face, his most hated character.

"Aww… I knew I shouldn't have let you watch the movie with me, Nyuu. I told you this was going to happen right at the start."

Nyuu then lifts the covers and catapults herself right under the sheets. "Nyuu!" she says as she lands into the bed.

"No Nyuu", Kohta says. "You can't sleep with me. You have your own room and I have mine. There is no reason that you must be doing this right now. It was just a movie. It wasn't real."

She then crawls out of the covers with wet, cute, begging eyes. "Kohta… Nyuu scared…"

Kohta, whose heart had just literally sunk at the sight of her innocence, had to give in.

"Oh all right, Nyuu… but just this one night. After this, no more."

"YAY! KOHTA!" she accidentally screams, causing everyone in the Kaede Inn to wake up.

Yuka, Nana and Mayu walk towards Kohta's room to see what is going on.

"What is going on in he--- Kohta…WHAT IS THIS?!" Yuka yells at the sight of Nyuu in his own bed.

"Wow, Kohta" Nana says with a disgusted face. "I had no idea you'd go this far to wake everyone up to see you and Nyuu doing it…"

Mayu just stands there blushing.

Kohta, with wide eyes, had to stop all this madness.

"Wait, what?! Nyuu! You did this! This is all a big misunderstanding!" Kohta tries his hardest to straighten things out but ends in failure.

"Ny-ny-ny-…NYUUUUUUUUU!" Nyuu begins to cry as she covers herself back in Kohta's bed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Yuka exclaims as she rushes towards Kohta's bed.

Kohta only sighs in disappointment. _This is going to be a long night… _Kohta thinks to himself.

Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed my story! Please review it. I need the valuable criticism to sight any mistakes in my writing. However, like I said at the first chapter, if you're gonna leave criticism, it can't be in a flame-style format. It needs to be constructive, serious and, most of all, respectful!


End file.
